


Not What He Expected

by ahunmaster



Series: Ogre AU [34]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Army, F!Soundwave - Freeform, F/M, Gender Bender, Genderbending, Generals - Freeform, OCs - Freeform, Ogres, One-Sided Attraction, Original Character(s), Short One Shot, respect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6146345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bombrush can't help but find Soundwave attractive and not just from her looks either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not What He Expected

 

He thought he had her figured out when they had first met.

 

General Soundwave, the human woman who had taken over when a kingdom was falling apart.  She did it not out of pride or glory or hatred towards the ogres.  She was simply trying to keep her people safe from the chaos all those past generals had failed to stop.

 

Bombrush appreciated her for that.  Not many would be able to step up into the role.  He didn't even know that many ogres who could do the same.

 

He also didn't know that many humans who would willingly stand up to him when he bore down on their castle with an army.  He may have gotten a boner from that, but he wasn't going to tell anyone about that part.

 

And that was what had started their rocky relationship, before Megatron and Eclipse had taken their place as rulers of the two kingdoms and began to unite the kingdoms, and it was a rocky one for a while.  Nothing he did could get her to open up or at least cooperate with him.

 

But he wasn't one to give up.  He thought he had her down, but clearly he had gone into this without a good strategy.

 

He would just have to improvise.

 

END


End file.
